Chasing Melanie
by TiaxHardy
Summary: Eleven years later after her daughter was kidnapped Oliva is still searching for her. But now that she found her, the question still remains why did they take her? Will her so called parent's give her back willingly or will it continue to be a chase. And when they target Melanie she is just like her mother won't give up and will protect her little brother at all cost.
1. Memories & A Girl Named Lisa

**Authors Note - This idea kinda just came to me after watching season 14, and 15 of SVU. This season finale is gonna be interesting. But here is chapter one don't forget to leave me a review please!**

 _ **11** **Years** **Ago...**_

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what i got." A four year old girl with long dark brown hair ran over to Olivia.

Oliva smiled bending down looking at it. "Wow, it's pretty sweetheart did Jessie help you pick this out?"

The little girl shook her head quickly. "Yup it's like a good luck rock she says the more colors the more luck. She's gonna help me find one fo you to!"

Oliva rubbed her head tucking some hair behind her ear. "That means your gonna be a lucky girl when you grow up. Go on i think Jessie is waiting for you."

"Okay! but this one is for you i can get another." She put the small rock in Liv's hand and ran back over to the babysitter who was waiting by the swings.

She straightened up looking at the pretty colorful rock she found. She smiled looking over at her daughter playing with Jessie. She felt a small tap on her shoulder, she turned to see a lady who looked to be in her 30's.

"Hey Olivia." The woman smiled weakly.

"Hey, Cyn right i haven't seen you in a while did you have your baby yet?" Liv asked.

Cyn shook her head. "N-no i lost her."

"God i'm so sorry Cyn, i shouldn't have-"

"It's okay you didn't know. Besides i been seeing a counselor about it he says it isn't my fault." Cyn put her hands in her pocket.

"And it's not your fault does Kevin know?"

"Yeah he does took it hard haven't seen him for a week." Cyn shrugged.

Liv nodded. "It's probably gonna take some time have you thought about adopting?"

"Yeah i will mention it to him-"

Jessie quickly ran over. "Sorry i don't mean to interrupt but Liv, did Melanie come back over here."

"No why?" Oliva turned to look at Jessie who was panicking like crazy.

"I turned around for one minute to take a call and turn back she's gone! Liv i c-can't find her!"

Oliva shook her head moving past Jessie looking around. "Melanie! Melanie sweetheart where are you!" Liv ran a hand through her hair. "Jessie call 911 now!" She pointed back at her before running off to look for her.

 **Knock, Knock, Knock,**

Oliva snapped out of thought hearing a knock on her office door. She shook her head looking around seeing it was just a flashback. She then realized somebody was knocking.

"Come in!" Liv called out leaning back in her chair.

"Hey Sarg," Rollins walked in closing the door behind her.

"Hey Rollins, got something?"

Rollins nodded but stopped when she saw Oliva looking like her mind was somewhere else.

"I'll come back later if your-"

"No i'm alright what do you got for me?" Liv sat up.

"Well Carisi thinks he found something on that case with Hudson University. And we found the girl that the lady claims was Melanie. But it wasn't could be from the picture but Meliane wouldn't be seven right now."

Liv sighed but nodded. "You and Carisi head over to Hudson and stop giving me that look." Liv pointed knowing Rollins was making a face. "And i figured that. I have to see if i can find more pictures to give to the news again."

"Think that's gonna help?" Rollins sat down.

"Maybe, maybe not but the more i get her picture everywhere. Then maybe people might recognize her. I just don't get it who can kidnap a child and keep her hid for so long. Then again i should know forgetting what my job is." Liv shook her head.

"Hey i'm sure we will find something remember every criminal slips up at some point." Rollins said walking out.

Liv scoffed before picking up a small colorful rock. "Maybe not every criminal."

Nick walked in. "Hey Liv, DNA came back turns out Cory's semen and the two others. Where definitely on Julie Andrews underwear."

Olivia nodded. "Good go pick him up from his mommy's then she lives by Mercy on Kade St."

"Got it and are you alright?" Nick noticed how tired she looked.

Liv smiled. "I'm good Nick, just go pick up Cory i will tell Rollins not to just make a visit but bring them in."

"Alright." Nick walked out.

She sat back looking down at the rock. "I know your still out there. I promise i will find you."

Lisa's POV

I groaned getting out of the car with my luggage in hand. My dad looked over at me shaking his head.

"We just got here you know?" He closed the trunk.

"Yup and i already hate it here why are we back in New York anyway?"

"Because your brother did something stupid of course and trust me, we won't be here long." My mother said getting out.

I shrugged. "Because he's an idiot i still don't know how he even got accepted at Hudson in the first place."

"Stop talking about your brother like that Lisa." My dad ruffled my hair.

"Hey he could be adopted you know." I pointed at him.

"That's not true." He gave me a look.

"Then i might be adopted then." I mumbled walking in the hotel.

"What was that?" My mother called out.

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes.

I was being serious Drew is to much of an idiot and a pervert to be related to me. Not only that i look nothing like them black hair and grey eyes? My eyes are brown and so is my hair.

I shook my head looking down at my necklace. It was a colorful little rock that was melted down it was big at first. But i couldn't carry a big rock with me everywhere. But i never wanted to be without it for some reason my mom never told me why. Most of my past is like a blur i don't remember growing up.

My mother said i hit my head when i was younger so that could be why i don't remember. Deep down i feel like she hates me for some reason. But whatever the case was i just wanted to go back to Chicago. I haven't been in New York since i was ten.

After we checked in i just sat at the computer that was in the room. I just rested my chin in the palm of my hand scrolling down the screen.

"Were going to the station and hopefully get your brother out, we may have to get him a lawyer." My dad put his coat back on.

"He's probably guilty so why even bother. But just let me get my jacket back on-"

"No!" I heard my mother yell she cleared her throat. "I mean you don't need to go Lisa your fine right here it wouldn't really help if you where."

"Seriously it's just a police station not the end of the world and i don't wanna stay here-"

"Your mother said no now drop it." He gave me a long glare.

"I swear between you and Sabrina over there. I don't know who hates me near police stations the most."

"Watch your mouth little girl." He pointed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I swear i can't stand you guys." I walked to the bathroom.

"Lisa wai-"

Before she could finish i slammed the door in her face. She sighed before i heard them leave out. I finally came out before flopping down on the bed looking around.

"Yeah leave me here with nothing to do." I got up looking around i looked inside my dad's duffle bag. I saw he left three of his credit card i smiled yeah leave your credit cards alone with a fifteen year old.

I have such smart parents i put one in my pocket before putting the rest back. I put on my jacket before leaving out. I walked around it wasn't the smartest idea walking around New York alone but i was starving.

Walking i bumped into someone making me almost fall back the person grabbed my arm. My eyes closed in relief making me take a deep.

"Hey you alright?" The guy asked.

"Yeah i'm fine thanks, and you can let me go now?" I raised a brow up at him.

"Right sorry." He took a good look at me before giving me a weird look.

"Uh i'm leaving now." I went to walk he put a arm up to stop me. "Dude not cool."

"Wait before you go can you take a look at this woman and tell me do you recognize her." He pulled out a picture.

I shrugged taking a look at it before looking at it more closely. I kinda look like her same eyes and everything. "She looks familiar but i never met her. "

"Hey listen if you remember anything do me a favor and call me at this number alright?" He held out a small card.

I nodded taking it. "Can i have your name?"

"It's detective Amaro, you?"

"Oh it's Lisa Santos, but i-" Before i could say something my phone vibrated. I pulled it out my pocket looking at it it was text from Drew.

 _"Get down to the precinct_ _i need you as an alibi!"_

" _I'm not supposed to remember?"_

 _"Who cares just get down here they will understand later."_

I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"Everything alright?" Amaro asked.

I quickly nodded. "Yeah i just have to go somewhere. But i will call you if i remember anything bye Amaro!" I quickly ran down the street hopefully i will remember. Looks like i'm going to a station after all.


	2. Colorful Rock, Memories, & My Mommy Livy

**A/N - No need for an note but here is chapter two hope you like it. Don't forget to leave me a review please.**

Amaro's POV

"Hey Liv i got Cory in integration but his parents already lawyerd him up." I walked over to her.

She nodded before standing up. "Alright tell Fin to try and get a statement. Or get him to confess I'll go call Barbara."

"Right and one more thing i found a girl earlier. And it looked like Melanie but when i showed her a picture of you she said you looked familiar." I told her as we walked out.

Liv just sighed. "Are you sure we looked alike?"

"I'm telling you she looks just like Melanie would look older. Around the same age and everything."

"Well did you bring her in?" She stopped looking over at me.

"No I had to get Cory but I gave her my card and told her if she remembered anything to call me."

She nodded running a hand through her hair. "Okay well let's hope she calls and maybe it is her or it's not but god i hope it is." She sighed before patting my shoulder and walking off.

I nodded before looking past Cory file and on Drew's Santos file. I looked at his history until something caught my eye.

 **Birth Sister** \- **Lisa** **Renier** **Santos**

I shook my head. "Damnit!"

Olivia's POV

I looked down at my phone going through the old pictures of Melanie again. What i would give just to see her smile again and laugh. Maybe it was her Nick ran into but i couldn't get my hopes up. But for now i have to focus on this case and then back on Melanie later.

"Hey Sarg, the parents of Drew Santos are here to see you." Carisi walked over to me.

"K, tell them i will be out in a minute."

"Right." Carisi walked out.

I sighed putting my phone away before walking out of my office. Guessing the two standing there where Drew's parents. My eyes went over to the mother who to my eyes looked fidgety and familiar.

She had brown hair with black streaks it looked i seen her before. But with black hair i just couldn't put my finger on where from. I just walked over to them.

"You must be Drew's parents, I'm Sargent Benson." I shook the dads hand the mom just looked away.

"Nice to meet you Sargent Benson. I'm Jack and this is my wife Sabrina is my son okay?"

"Well why don't we talk somewhere else, Carisi." I motioned him to follow me as i lead the parents to my office.

They walked in sitting down before the farther sat up a bit. "Listen i'm sure whatever my son did wasn't that bad. Can't you just let him off with another warning or something?"

Carisi scoffed. "Sorry but there are no get out of jail free passes for rape Mr. Santos."

I shot him a look before looking back at two shocked pqarents.

"Is that what you brung us from Chicago for?" The mother finally spoke up and i definitely know i heard that voice before. "My son wouldn't rape anybody please that's just obserd."

"How well do you two really know your son?" I looked at them.

"Very well Drew has been a lot of things but a rapist never. You must have him confused." Jack shook hishead.

"No him and three other boys semen from that night was in the girls underwear. Now he can make this easy and just confess or try a case."

"If he confesses that means less jail time right?" The mother looked at Carisi.

I shrugged. "That's a deal my DA would have to go over with your son's lawyer but he doesn't have one."

"We will get him one then but we want to see him." The farther stood up.

"And you will Carisi take them next door so they can call a lawyer." I leaned back.

"Right follow me this way." Carisi led them out.

But Sabrina glanced back at me with a glare i just raised a brow as the door closed. I just picked up the phone dialing Barbara.

Lisa's POV

I had to stop at a small convenient store i picked up some sliced sweet pickles. It took me a minute but i found the place. I was wondering did they detective guy Amaro i met earlier work here.

Getting in the elevator was a bit weird since it was filled with cops. When i got in i was still eating pickles smiling. Putting another small one in my mouth i slowly looked to see basically all the cops looking at me.

I raised a brow before slowly looking away what the hell were they looking at. My clothes didn't look that bad did they i looked down. I just had on tennis skinny dark blue jeans and a white tank top with a dark blue hoodie. My hair was a bit curly at the ends but you could still see my face.

The bell finally rung i just cleared my throat getting off. I sighed when the doors closed that was the most second awkward moment off my life no doubt. Not sure if i was on the right floor i kept walking. I walked until i got into area that definitely looked like a detectives unit.

"Um excuse me?" I walked in seeing a lady with blonde hair.

She stopped looking at me weird just like those cops in the elevator. Great here we go again with the looks what is there something on my face.

"U-um yeah can i help you?" She walked over to me and she was pretty no doubt about that one.

"Yeah i'm looking for my brother Drew Santos i'm his sister Lisa."

"Okay Lisa do you mind coming this way with me." She led me to a nice room but it looked made for kids. I sat down in one of the chais putting my jar of pickles to my right. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No i'm fine thanks." I smiled.

"Alright well i will be right back if you need anything just tell me." She walked out.

I nodded poking my tongue on the inside of my cheek. This place felt a bit familiar for some reason i just got up looking around.

No One's POV

"That kid is good but not good enough to convience a jury. But what's up with his mother giving you the evil eye?" Barbara looked at Liv.

"I have no idea maybe i put someone she knew away. Or-"

"Maybe she just doesn't like you?" Barbara shrugged.

"Thanks Barbara." Liv smirked.

"Anytime what about the other three?"

"They're all claiming it was consensual she's the whore with regrets there the victims. Drew and Cory lawyerd up thanks to there parents. But the other two not letting there story go." Liv shook her head looking through the glass.

"Hmm where is Julie?"

"Fin went to go pick her up, but you have enough for a case right?"

"I think so we just need-"

"Liv!" Nick yelled running in with Carisi.

"Calm down you two what is it?" Liv turned around.

"The girl that i told you about her name is Lisa Santos and she's here." Nick caught his breath.

Oliva moved past them running in her office looking through the glass. Her eyes widen looking at the girl that was walking around the small room. She turned around making her brown hair fall in her face.

She nodded walking out as the three men looked on. Lisa sat back down playing with her pickle jar as Olivia walked in. She looked up her eyes widening a bit no wonder people where giving her looks. Her and this women definitely looked alike.

She then rememberd that detective that showed her the picture of this women. Amaro walked in behind Liv closing the door.

Olivia's POV

She definitely looked how i expected her to when she got older. I walked over sitting across from her with Nick.

"Um Mel-i mean Lisa i'm Sargent Oliva Benson and this is-"

"Uh we already met sorry about leaving in a rush, detective Amaro right?" She looked over at Nick.

"Yeah good to see you to Lisa, did you come here to talk to her. Because if you did i can give you two a minute."

"No i came here because you have my brother Drew Santos. Look whatever he did can't be because i was on the phone with him that night."

I nodded seeing her play with her ear she used to do that when she was lying. "Amaro could you give us a minute?"

"Yeah i will be right outside." He got up closing the door behind him.

"Am i in trouble?" She looked over at me with sad eyes.

I chuckled shaking my head. "No you're not but you shouldn't lie like that Lisa."

"No i'm not!" She snapped her head over to me.

"Yes you are are Lisa your playing with your ear." I pointed out.

She looked at me shocked before leaning back. "How did you know that? Not even my mother knows that." She mumbled looking down.

Apart of me wanted to tell her that wasn't her mother. But i just held it back for now. "Lisa we will get back to your brother in a minute but how well do you know your parents?"

"Not that much Sabrina is annoying and acts like she hates me. And Jack well he calls me his baby girl he always calls me that. But can i be honest with you Ms. Benson?"

"Call me Olivia and yeah sweetheart, it's just me and you in here." I placed my hand on top of hers.

"I don't really think i'm there daughter i mean look at me then at them. Maybe i'm wrong but they hate me going near police stations. We don't travel certain places without them giving me a fake ID. And i looked at one of her old passports and the name said C-"

"Detective Benson i hope your not harassing my Clients Alibi are you?" Buchanan walked in I rolled my eyes great timing as always.

"It's Sargent and no we where just talking and if you don't mind we are still talking." I looked over at him.

"You got one more minute because her parents are waiting for her." He gave her a look before walking out.

"I'm sorry I probably said to much. Guess it is just really easy to talk to you but forget what i said. I was rambling that's all." She smiled waving it off.

There's that smile that i missed seeing. I spotted something on her neck i squinted my eyes. It was a melted down small colorful little rock.

"Um Lisa before you go i have one more question for you." I looked from the necklace up at her.

"Sure Olivia."

"W-where did you get that from?" I pointed at her neck.

Lisa looked down holding up the small rock from her neck before shrugging. "I don't really know but i never liked parting without it. But it was bigger than this though."

"Did it look something like this?" I pulled out the rock from my pocket.

I watched her eyes widen as she reached for it I just put it in her hand. She looked it over before nodding and feeling it smiling. There was another knock at the door.

"I-i have to go I'm sorry mom-Olivia, i mean Olivia sorry about that." She handed the rock back.

I definitely caught her slip up but nodded. "Keep it and come on let's get you out there."

She nodded as i put my hand on her back guiding her out. I felt like i was getting somewhere but i guess not. Test or not she is definitely mines but the question is who is her so called parents.

Lisa's POV

I put the rock in my pocket glancing up at Olivia at times. She was so easy to talk to it's like i already new her. I was a second away from calling her my mom. Could she be? I mean she knew stuff my so called mother doesn't.

That rock she gave me to if that knock didn't come i would have probably figured something out. We got to where my parents where waiting Sabrina quickly hugged me.

I rolled my eyes as she rubbed my back. "I thought i told you to stay at the hotel." She said sternly letting me go.

I scoffed she is such an actor at times i swear. My dad came and hugged me i just hugged back before standing in between them.

"Alright we will see you in another day at court Mr. Barbara. I will be defending all of the boys so i hope your ready. Because i have something you don't and that's Alibi's. Drew sister is his and-"

"No I'm not." I shook my head causing everybody to look at me shocked except for Olivia who smiled. "I was never on the phone with him so i'm not your witness or his Alibi."

"How dare you try to lie now that's your brother!" Sabrina yelled turning me to her.

"Is he really?" I gave her a look before walking away.

Olivia's POV

I watched Sabrina and her husband along with Buchanan chased after her. I smiled maybe i got somewhere after all.

"What are you gonna do now Barbara?" Rollins asked.

"Don't know but he's down one so called alibi So we are on a good track but what are you gonna do Liv?" Barbara came to stand beside me.

"Pray that she remembers and comes back to me. But Carisi, and Nick i need you two to do a background check on that Santos couple. See what you can find Rollins, me and you are gonna go talk to Julie."

"You sure we should have let her go home with those two?" Fin looked over at me.

"No I'm not." I gave him a look before heading to the back with Rollins.

Lisa's POV

My dad went back to talk with Buchanan as i had no choice to go back with my mom. I walked in throwing my jacket down as she glared at me. I ignored her before going on the computer searching up Sargent Benson missing daughter.

I scrolled until i found a video clicking it. It was Olivia talking to the press i just turned the volume up. Causing my mom to look over at the computer from the bed.

"What are you doing Lisa you need to get some rest for tomorrow." She said coming a bit closer.

"Not tired." I rolled my eyes mumbling before clicking the full screen.

"Alright i'm going to the bathroom." She left when i heard the door shut i pressed play.

"So Sargent Benson i hear that your daughter is still missing. Do you have any news or leads about her do you believe she ran away?" One reporter asked.

Oliva shook her head. "No she was always energetic but when she was mad you could tell. Her cheeks would puff out as she pouted. My daughter was happy that's why if anyone has any information please contact me. Or if you know who you are just give her back is all i ask."

The end it showed a picture of a little girl who looked exactly like me. I turned the computer off. I turned fully around in the chair. Holding the rock in my hand i began to think the best i could.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _"Mommy where are you!" My little voice yelled._

 _"Shh, don't worry your mother told me to take care of you. I'm gonna be your mommy now okay?"_

 _I quickly shook my head. "No i want my mommy Livy, I don't wanna a knew mommy!"_

 _The person looked like a younger Sabrina sighing. "I'm sorry to do this but your gonna have to give her that shot."_

 _A guy that looked kinda like jack came over. "This is only gonna hurt for a second babygirl i promise."_

 _"No mommy help me!"_

 ** _End Flashback.._**

"Lisa, Lisa..Lisa! I know you hear me!" Sabrina yelled.

My eyes snapped open before breathing a bit heavy. I looked over at her before putting my head down as my leg started to shake.

"You kidnapper." I said lowly.

"What Lisa speak up you know I hate when you mumble." She sighed.

"You kidnapper!" I yelled standing up.

I watched her eyes widen. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Does this ring a bell." I threw the rock on the floor in front of her. "Who are you I want the truth?" I shook my head.

She picked it up and glared at me. "What is wrong with you? We brought and gave you any and everything you want and needed! How dare you call your own mother a damn kidnapper!" She yelled at me before slapping me hard across the face.

It hurt like hell and knew it was gonna leave a mark but that isn't changing a thing. "You said one wrong thing about that statement." I glared slowly turning my head slowly to her.

"And what's that?" She put her hands on her hips.

"You never admitted i was really your daughter." I snapped heading for the door.

"Wait Lisa stop!" She got in front of me.

"Move." I said plainly.

"But Lisa-"

"I said move!" I yelled pushing her away and running out.

I just shook my head running outside and down the street. I pulled out my phone and the card dialing the number.

"Hello?"

"Is this detective Amaro?"

"Yeah who is this?"

"It's Lisa i need your help!"


	3. I Missed You & A Big Problem

**A/N - Sorry for such a late update but i hope people like this chapter. Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think.**

Amaro's POV

As soon as i heard it was her i was up she told me the exact place to meet her. Pulling up to the street i got out to see it was already getting a bit dark. I looked around walking down the street walking past a phonebooth. There she was curled up inside with her eyes closed and her head leaned against the glass.

I saw the side of her cheek was swelling a bit from a scratch. I opened the door touching her shoulder making her jump. I put my hands up in defense she calmed down seeing me.

"D-Detective Amaro?" Her voice came out weak.

"Yeah it's me Lisa, come on i'm gonna get you out of here." With ease i lifted her up taking her out of the booth. She was so small and fragile reminded me alot of Zara.

"I want to see Olivia." She mumbled before what looked like falling off to sleep.

I nodded. "You will kiddo, i promise."

Olivia's POV

"Alright It's like 8:00 you guys this better be important." I walked in the squad room to where the group was.

"Well it basically is..she's here to see you." Rollins said.

My brow raised. "Who's she?"

"Melan-i mean Lisa is here." Nick quickly changed what he said.

"Is she alright what happened?" I started panicking until Nick put a hand on my shoulder.

"She's fine just a little cut on her cheek probably from her leaving. Maybe she remembered something." He shrugged.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, where is she?"

"Your office, but if you can't do this me and Fin can-" Carisi started to say.

I gave him a look scoffing. "I can handle this Carisi seriously besides i would get an answer out of her before any of you." Before i could say anything else my office door opened.

I saw Lisa walk out looking a bit scared but stood up straight. Nick was right it was cut on her cheek not really bad though. All she would need is to let it heal and probably won't even know it's there. Even though her hair was longer she definitely looked like me. Same brown eyes hair her height i'm pretty sure she will grow into that.

"Um sorry i heard talking….." She mumbled nervously her hands shaking a bit. I was starting to think maybe she remembers something. "I-if your busy i can just come back another time."

I felt Nick give me a little push. Snapping back to reality and closing my mouth i approached her.

"Hey Lisa i see your back, everything alright?" I asked stopping infront of her.

She shook her head playing with her thumbs. "Yeah i just needed to talk to you."

"Alright, how about we talk in my office. Somewhere more private?" I suggested.

She nodded and allowed me to lead her inside. I closed the door behind us and offered her a seat but she shook her head. An awkward silence fell as I tried to think of the best way to approach the subject. As much as I dreamed of a moment like this I wasn't prepared in any way.

"I remembered." She whispered breaking the silence. "I was so terrified and just kept hopping you would rescue me any minute. B-but you never did i thought maybe she doesn't care." My heart kinda hurt hearing this i couldn't believe she would think this. "Then i thought or maybe she is but she had to people keeping her from ever finding me. I mean you know so much more.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know more then her you can tell when i'm lying. You had that same rock something i can't part without. I look like you i can talk to you like i known you for years. But i didn't because they kept me from you." Lisa explained.

"And what made you figure all this out? Did they tell you?" I replied.

Her eyes filled up and despite her best efforts to stop the tears they fell anyway. She started to cry and I instinctively got up and hugged her. I could feel my own tears forming but well used to holding them back I managed to stop them.

"That rock, i don't remember everything but it was like a small flashback i got. It was so dark and this lady said she was my mother now. I heard myself scream no t-that i wanted my mommy Livy!" She finished crying harder my eyes widen realizing the name she said. She always called me that when she didn't call me mommy.

"Shhh honey, it's ok stop crying." I soothed my hand on her head trying to get her to calm down a bit.

But it was no use she was in floods of tears and all I could do was hold her. As i continued to hold her so many emotions where going through my mind. I didn't know witch one to feel right now this is her i know it is. I then remembered something and It pained me to even bring it up.

"Do they know your here?" I sighed as i slowly released her something i never wanted to do again.

"P-please don't make me go back." She looked up at me.

It broke my heart seeing her so upset. In that moment i knew in my heart she was my daughter. Dodds is gonna be on my case but i can't let her go back. Who's to say i will see her again i can't afford to take that risk.

"Your not, that's why where gonna get a test to be sure." I told her.

"You believe me?"

"So i'm guessing you didn't hear the part where i said your not." I smiled.

She grinned happily as she threw her arms around me, causing me to stumble backwards slightly. I was a bit shocked but i saw that smile again. I'm getting to hold her again my little girl is back with me.

"I missed you mommy." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"I missed you to sweetheart." I replied as i kissed her head and the tears managed to sneak down my cheeks. "I missed you to."

We soon walked out i gave the team a 'We will talk later' look. After we got to the car i took her to the hospital with me. In order to keep her i need proof that she belongs to me. The fact that she wasn't afraid of needles had me thinking of a lot of ways why she wasn't.

I took her back to the apartment i couldn't wait for her to meet Noah. Another one of my pride and joy's. And if i get her back then my family will be complete. I opened the door to see Noah and Lauren playing until they looked up.

"Oh hey Liv, sorry Noah didn't wanna go to sleep until you got here."

Melanie's POV

I watched the baby boy eyes light up when he saw Olivia who smile was bright as day. Olivia hung her coat up i just stayed by the doorway.

"Hi my love." Olivia said in a soft voice before picking him up as he reached for her.

My heart kind of broke seeing this at least she had someone when i wasn't here. She looked so happy with Noah in a way maybe she didn't need me. All i'm doing is bringing drama in her life.

"Melanie...Melanie?"

I snapped out of my thoughts looking up at Olivia who was now infront of me with a worried look.

"Um yeah sorry just thinking is all." I shrugged moving some hair behind my ear while playing with it.

"Well i want you to meet someone soon to be son Noah." She bounced him on her hip a bit.

I smiled weakly and waved. "Hi Noah i'm Melanie nice to meet you."

He looked at me before reaching his arms out i looked up at Olivia who smiled. "Looks like he wants his big sister to hold him."

"I can?"

"Yeah of course here." She handed him over to me.

I took him he just poked at my necklace making me giggle. He then played with it brushing his small fingers across it. He really could pass as her son definitely by the hair. She told me his mother died and they don't know who his farther is.

"You can go put him in his crib for me i'm gonna order us something." Olivia said walking to the kitchen. "Chinese good for you?"

"Yeah that sounds fine." I nodded heading to the back.

I put Noah down and stayed by his crib watching him fall off to sleep. I didn't leave until his eyes where completely closed. He was a great little kid didn't deserve whatever he was put through.

Sighing i closed the door silently before walking back out to where Olivia was. I sat at the kitchen counter stool playing with my necklace.

"He's a nice kid." I spoke up.

She turned around from the sink and smiled. "Yeah thought you two would get a long great."

I nodded. "So um when did you get him?"

"Months ago why do you ask?"

"No reason just asking." She gave me a look that pretty much said she didn't believe me.

"Well listen tomorrow i have court in the morning so you will be here with Lauren and Noah-"

"Your leaving?"

I guess she saw the tears in my eyes because she came around and hugged me. "Trust me it's the last thing i want to do, the good thing is we get the test back. Everything is gonna be fine Melanie okay i promise sweetheart everything is gonna be okay." She rubbed my back resting her cheek against my head. "Everything is gonna be okay."

After a while the food came i looked at the photo album she had of me. Some of the pictures had us both laughing. Even if Olivia somehow wasn't my mother i sure wanted her to be.

I helped her with the dishes but she started laughing making me look at her crazy. "What's so funny?"

"You have bubbles on your nose." She pointed out.

"No i-" I then felt something pop. "Okay so i did." I started to laugh with her until i yawned.

"Alright 11:00 bedtime." She nodded her head to the back.I smiled putting the dish towel down and hugged her before heading to the back. "Don't forget to put on the night clothes i have for you."

"Yes mom i heard you." I waved her off heading to the back.

I took a shower and then put on the night clothes before putting my hair in a messy bun and got in the bed. Couple minutes later i heard the door creek open.

"Goodnight Melanie." I heard Olivia's voice.

"Goodnight mommy Livy." I smiled closing my eyes i heard her faint chuckle before closing the door.

* * *

I felt sunlight in my face the next morning i got up seeing a outfit was on the bed. Confused i got up and looked at it seeing a note attached to it.

 _Breakfast is on the table and i will pick you up so we can go to the station around 3. -Liv_

I smiled before grabbing the outfit my mother had great taste that's for sure. It was black skinny jeans a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt and a light blue hoodie. And a pair of black tennis i put it on before brushing my hair up in a high pony tail leaving two strands out.

Walking out the room i saw Lauren playing with Noah he looked up a reached his arms out seeing me. I kneeled down and rolled my sleeves up by my elbows before playing with him.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren spoke up.

I looked up and smiled. "Better then yesterday that's for sure."

"I'll play with him until your done eating." She smiled i sent her a nod before going back in the kitchen.

 **At The Court House**

"So they haven't put a missing persons report? shocking." Olivia rolled her eyes as they came back in to hear the verdict.

"Nope didn't even come to us they gotta know we have her." Carisi said.

Olivia shrugged. "I got my daughter so it's not like i care where they are."

Amanda nodded. "How is she?"

"Better mostly talked and laughed for hours there is no doubt she is mine. But if i don't have the proof to back what i'm saying up-"

"Dodds is gonna kill you."

"Thanks Fin." She nodded.

"Alright how does the jury find the defendants?" The judge asked.

One lady from the jury cleared her throat standing up with a piece of paper. "On the charge of rape and assault in the first degree. We find the defendants Cory Lon, and Jeffrey Taylor guilty." She finished having some people sigh out of relief.

"And the other defendant?" The judge asked.

"On rape and attempted murder we find Drew Santos not guilty."

Olivia eyes widen Barba looked back as they shared the same look a long with the rest of the team. The judge soon dismissed everybody Olivia got up going over to Barba.

"Tell me she was joking?"

"Afraid not not a lot of evidence was there and since Julie really only remembers those two it's nothing we can do. I could try to get him for something but the kid is good. Almost had me believe him for a quick second when he was up there." Barba shook his head.

Olivia sighed. "So his friends go to jail and he gets a free pass and how come his parents aren't here?" Olivia asked looking around seeing to notice there weren't in sight. Before Barba could answer a voice prevented him from doing so.

"Hey Sergeant?" They looked over to see Drew. "I can't wait to get back home and hug my sister."

Olivia shook her head with a glare. "That's never gonna happen."

"Really tell that to my parents if there not here i wonder where could they be?" He shrugged leaving out.

Olivia walked off with her team shaking her head pulling out her phone. Nick looked at her a bit confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Lauren i gotta bad feeling."

 **With Lauren**

"Hey Liv how was court?" She asked picking up the phone.

"Nevermind that Lauren where is Melanie and Noah?"

"In the other room why?"

"Listen Lauren-"

The phone clicked she saw her phone died and went to call her by the house phone. A knock on the door stopped her she quickly jogged over opening it. The person quickly knocked her in the head with the pole as she let out a scream.

Melanie stopped playing with Noah hearing it and stood up. She gave him a look that basically said to stay. Slowly opening the door she peaked her head out seeing two guys dressed in black. She saw Lauren unconscious on the floor her eyes widen when she saw blood.

She slowly closed the door back not to make a sound. She wiped the tears that fell she had to call Liv and get some help for Lauren. Melanie heard crashing in there and them fussing at each other she stooped down by Noah.

Noah looked at her confused hearing it also Melanie whiped the tears that kept falling. He crawled to her lap pulling on her shirt she sniffled and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry your big sister has a plan." She smiled reassuringly.

 **Sorry it took so long but don't forget to leave me a review so i will continue to write. See everybody in the next update!**

 **Chapter Four - Melanie's Plan & The Chase Begins Part 1**


	4. Melanies Plan & The Chase Begins Part 1

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews guys it means a lot but here is chapter four i hope you like it. Don't forget to leave me a review and everything guys.**

No One's POV

Melanie quickly put a lot of Noah's stuffed animals basically covering him so he wouldn't be seen. But left some cracks for air she had to get to the house phone. Not to mention check to see if Lauren was okay.

"Alright Noah time to play the quiet game remember ssh?" She said putting a finger to her lips he copied the same movement. Smiling Melanie nodded before putting the last toy covering him completely.

It definitely looked like just a pile of toys taking a step back she tripped over his toy fire truck. Not meaning to she let out a small sound and fell with a definitely heard it because movement in the living room stopped. She soon heard footsteps and got up and opened up the window all the way before going back to the door. Melanie stayed against the wall as the door opened up. It almost smacked her in the face as it did making her turn her face to the side.

"I definitely heard something in here." One of them said walking in.

"Hey man look window." He slapped the bigger guys chest and they walked over. They both looked out of it one of them scoffed. "Fire escape, the kid could have went out this way."

"Dude she's not spider man." The big guy said.

The small guy slapped his forehead. "Anybody could use a fire escape genius you don't have to spider man."

Melanie slowly moved from the door as they were still looking out the window. She moved quietly out before going into the living room. Melanie went to Lauren feeling her pulse and saw she was still alive. She took the house phone that was still on the floor.

"Don't worry Lauren i'm gonna get you some help." She whispered before getting up and tip toed in Liv's room still hearing them arguing. Melanie closed her door quietly before going inside her closet dialing Liv hoping to get an answer. "Please pick up."

With Liv

"Liv calm down the phone probably just died she will probably call you back on the house phone." Nick said trying to calm down his Sargent who was pacing. "I'm sure Melanie and Noah are fine."

"Yeah, she's a tough kid." Carisi nodded.

Olivia was going to say something until her phone rang waisting no to time she slid the call button across with her thumb. "Hello...okay wait a minute Melanie calm down i can't understand you." Carisi opened a room door to the vacant room as the rest of the squad and Barba walked in closing the door. Olivia took the phone away from her ear putting it on speaker. "Melanie what is happening?"

"I don't know these two guys are here i think there looking for me. They hit Lauren against the h-head she is s-still breathing Noah is safe. But i don't know what else to do t-this is all my fault."

"Get everybody over there now, Nick pull the car around." She pointed to her team that left except for Barba and Amanda who stayed with her. Olivia ran a hand through her hair Melanie was starting to panic that means she was gonna have a panic attack any moment. "Melanie love listen to me i need you to calm down take a deep breath and calm down. Just calm down i am on my way but you have to stay hid and calm."

"N-no i don't think i can what if L-Lauren dies it's all my fault because they are here for me." Melanie quietly sobbed.

"You can she will be fine, Noah will be fine and so will you sweetheart. But you have to stay calm, Can you do that for me..for mommy?"

It got quite for a second before they heard sniffling. "Yeah i can." Melanie said.

Olivia smiled. "That's my girl." They heard crashing in the background and heard a door close. "Melanie what's going on? Melanie?"

"One of them is in here." She said lowly but they heard her.

"Just stay completely quite." Olivia said.

"Okay." Melanie voice trembled until the sound of a door opened making Melanie scream before the phone dropped.

"Melanie!" Olivia yelled.

They heard the guy struggling in the background trying to keep her still she was crying and screaming for him to let her go. Olivia grabbed the phone running out just in time to see Nick pulling up she hopped inside. The phone soon shut off making her curse and throw it in the backseat she turned on the sirens.

"Speed up! We have to get there before they leave with her." Olivia let out a breath she couldn't let it happen again she just got her.

Back With Melanie

"Get off me! I'm not going back to them people! I said let go!" Melanie screamed low blowing the guy running out of Olivia's room in the kitchen.

"Bruce! The girl is right here." The skinny guy manged to get out still holding his area.

The big guy walked out he raised his brow at the skinny guy before looking at Melanie. "Come on kid don't make this hard come willingly okay?" The big guy asked only to see her pick up the medium sized steel pipe he left as she was glaring at him. "Come on precious just come to uncle Bruce and Cory." He patted his legs.

"Go to hell i'm not a dog idiot!" Melanie hissed.

"That's it hard way it is." Bruce marched over with long stride steps.

He went too grab her she just ran under his legs to the room but the guy Cory blocked her way. She threw the pipe at Bruce making it hit him in the face, he stumbled back holding his nose. Cory grabbed her she just punched him as hard as she could in the face. He stumbled back a bit holding his face as she ran in Noah's room out the window knowing he was safe. She quickly but carefully went down the fire escape the best she could. Melanie heard heavy footsteps up top and heard them following her making her go faster. She used the ladder before jumping the rest of the way.

Melanie hit the the ground hard and held her arm in pain before getting up taking her jacket off letting it fall to the ground. She ran out the alley looking for some help until somebody grabbed her from behind. She went to scream but the person had a cloth over her mouth. Melanie soon lost her will to fight before blacking out as the person picked her up.

"Shh it's okay daddy's got you now Lisa." He kissed her forehead.

"Boss we are so sorry we tried but that little girl is strong not to mention smarter." Bruce said out of breath.

"No shock there put my daughter in the car carefully and let's get out of here come on." He said giving her to Bruce as they all got in and he pulled off.

The cop car's pulled up Olivia quickly dashed out running upstairs with them following and the paramedics. Walking in they saw the damage the paramedics quickly tended to Lauren.

"Melanie! Noah!" Olivia called out checking her room but didn't see her she heard crying and ran in Noah's room. She heard it but didn't see him until she listened more closely and then saw a little hand. She kneeled down moving the toys seeing Noah okay and picked him up cradling the back of his head. "Your okay Noah, your okay." She rocked him before shedding a couple tears. "But i lost your sister...again."

Melanie's POV

My head felt like crap waking up i looked around seeing a bedroom making me rub my eyes on my shoulder. Since my hands where tied up together in the front of me all i really could move where my legs. Opening my eyes fully i started to get up a bit i felt a little dizzy but managed to anyway. The bedroom was old and abandoned familiar i noticed the fadded flower pattern on the wall. It was my old room when we lived in New York. The door opened and my so called mother walked in smiling i just glared at her.

"Your awake, does your head hurt? Are you hungry i did bring you something." She walked in with a tray.

I tilted my head to the side before my eyes turned to slits. "What are you so nice for?"

"No reason, Why are you paranoid Lisa?"

"That's not my name so don't call me that lady." I snapped.

"Why are you speaking to your mother like that?" Her farther asked walking inside.

"Because she's not my mother and your not my parents you are just two people that need help."

He sighed walking over patting my head. "Don't say things like that now if you're good we will take the rope's off your hands. Just be the good little Lisa i know you are and don't run again we where worried sick."

"You are sick...in the head." I mumbled sitting down.

"Here eat something." He picked up a sliced up apple offering it to me i just kept my head to the side looked away. "Alright well when you get hungry you will eat, Anything you want before we leave?"

"I want my mommy." I choked out.

"I'm right he-"

"No! I want Olivia my real mother and your not her! Nobody could ever be her!" I cried against the wall kicking it frustrated they soon left falling to the floor i curled up crying in my knee's. "I just wanted to see her one last time."

Olivia's POV

I just sat in the living room as they started cleaning up Noah was fast asleep and i decided to leave him with my neighbor. Mrs. Owens is a good lady so i know he would be safe grabbing my jacket i got up getting ready to leave.

"Hey, Liv evidence found this in the alley." Nick handed me the bag with her jacket inside.

"We have everybody out here looking for her and we are gonna find her they couldn't have gotten far." Amanda said.

"Yeah, Carisi you and Amanda go look at the security cameras so we can get a description of those men. Nick you go outside see if anybody saw anything and Fin head back to the station. See if you can find anything maybe they owned some property here or something like that. I will go give a description for them and get it on the news. They are not leaving out of New York City, not with my daughter there not." I walked until my foot stepped on something i looked down picking it up. It was Melanie's rock necklace i just closed it up in my fist taking a deep breath. "Mommy's coming i promise i'm gonna find you." They aren't taking her from me again i can't let her go again. For some reason something hit me making me have to sit down my head began to hurt it all begin making sense that woman her hair color, her being so fidgety and not being able to look me in the eye.

"Sarge are you alright?" Carisi asked coming over with Amanda.

"I know who took her." I mumbled.

Amanda put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, two guys working for Drew's parent's the Santos."

I shook my head. "That's not her name that women's name is Cyn..."

* * *

 **Sorry for such a late update but thanks for the reviews and see everybody in the update next week. Only people that where actually paying attention to the story knows who Cyn is just saying.**

 **Chapter 5 - The Chase Begins Part 2**


End file.
